Presently, communication network service providers offer a variety of different network services to mobile device subscribers. Subscription plans offered by service providers are typically characterized by a combination of different performance categories and various quota amounts. For example, a subscriber pays a monthly fee for a subscription plan with a given bandwidth speed, a given amount of download size quota, and/or a specific quality of service (QoS) level. Similarly, another subscriber may subscribe to a subscription plan with a lower bandwidth speed, less quota allocation, and/or a lower QoS level. Regardless of the quota amount associated with a subscription plan, a service provider typically suspends the subscriber's service if the subscriber consumes the allotted quota. Alternatively, the network service provider can apply additional fees to the subscriber's subscription plan to continue providing service in excess of the subscription plan quota. To increase profits and/or improve user experience, service providers and/or subscribers may benefit from additional charging behaviors.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for adjusting a quota consumption rate.